


XOXO

by PorcelainLove



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, mild Gladnis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 09:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorcelainLove/pseuds/PorcelainLove
Summary: “He keeps doing that! What’s that even supposed to mean?”  He pushed the phone towards Ignis and allowed the older man to look at the glowing sticker visible on the screen.“Based on the accompanying ‘thank you’ text bubble I would assume he means to show his appreciation?”“Yeah, but, like, there’s a kissy face!  And hearts!”(In which Noctis freaks out over text messages and Ignis gives some solid, if not obvious, advice.)





	XOXO

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuneyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuneyn/gifts).



> A bit of writing for a friend after a long dry spell. Also I wrote this with the messaging app LINE in mind, so if anyone knows that, some of the stickers might seem familiar to you.

_Beep._

_Beep. Beep._

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

 

Noctis peeked at the screen as the messages popped up one after the other.   There was an impatient _tap tap_ from across the table that made Noctis look up, guilty expression on his face.

“Perhaps it would be best if your phone was in silent mode while you finish this assignment.  Or, better yet, turned off?”

Ignis was frustrated.  And he had every reason to be.  Noctis hadn’t been able to concentrate for the past 10 minutes between shiftily replying to messages and trying to pretend he understood anything at all about taxes and tariffs.

“Sorry.” He mumbled, finally.  The phone’s plastic case clicked as it was set down on the table in plain view of his advisor, as if to prove there was no shifty business at hand.  “But it’s Prompto.  I can’t ignore him, you know that.  It’s not… princely.”

There was a sigh as the advisor folded his notebook and tucked his pencil away.  “Fine, go ahead and answer.  But this assignment will be finished tonight.”

Noctis scrambled for his phone and hurriedly replied to the latest series of texts.  From what Ignis could see, his ability to read upside down having been perfected over the years, Prompto was clearly trying to avoid his own homework.  A promise to have the blond over for video games once everything was done seemed to settle things.

The phone was switched to silent mode and placed back on the table.  Ignis re-opened his book and prepared to speak when the abandoned phone lit up with another notification.  Noctis groaned aloud when he saw it and Ignis’s teeth clicked as he bit down on his words, silencing himself and allowing his charge to speak.

“He keeps doing that! What’s that even supposed to mean?”  He pushed the phone towards Ignis and allowed the older man to look at the glowing sticker visible on the screen.

“Based on the accompanying _‘thank you’_ text bubble I would assume he means to show his appreciation?”

 “Yeah, but, like, there’s a kissy face!  And hearts!”

 Ignis quirked an eyebrow.  “Noct, it’s a sticker.  I highly doubt Prompto, of all people, is sending you subliminal messages in his stickers.  Now, if you could just…”

 “But this isn’t the first time!  He sends me stuff like this all the time.” Noctis grabbed for his phone and keyed in the unlock code, scrolling up the text chain for proof.  Ignis sighed once more and resigned himself to having to deal with this matter before anything else.

 “Look!” Noctis pointed to a sticker of a couple hugging, hearts dancing above them. “And this!” There was a sticker of a blonde man with hearts in his eyes. “And this is just _beyond_ obvious!” The final sticker was the first couple hugging with XOXO above their heads.

 “Noct, those are just stickers.  Simple and childish ways to express one’s thoughts instead of in writing.  I wouldn’t read into it.  Besides, it’s quite possible he just texts like that to everyone.  He is very friendly.”

 The Prince shook his head soundly. “Nope, just me.  I’ve seen him send messages to you and Gladio and tons of other people and he always uses his words or, like, non-sexual stickers.”

 “Non-sexu—“Ignis rubbed his temple in exasperation.  “Noctis Lucis Caelum, what has gotten into you this evening?  It’s not like you to be this analytical over something so clearly innocent?”

 Noctis’s eyes widened in shock and he bent his head down as if trying to hide under his bangs. “…nothing.” Came the petulant grumble that Ignis knew to expect.  The Prince may have been ready to graduate but in many ways, hadn’t changed at all since childhood.

 Ignis cleared his throat and cupped his chin, sitting silently as he waited for Noctis to get over his shyness and remerge from his chrysalis.  It took some time, as it always did.

 “…” Noctis mumbled incoherently.

 “Pardon me?” Ignis coaxed, hoping that the issue wasn’t serious.

 “IthinkI’minlovewithPrompto.” Came the jumbled response and it took Ignis another moment or two to decode _that._

 “…And? Is that embarrassing?”  Ignis could tell that his reaction was unexpected because the Prince jolted up at the words, and there was a loud thud as an errant knee smacked into the underside of the table.

 “What--? No, but…” Noctis obviously didn’t know what to say, so Ignis took that as a sign to continue speaking.

 “It’s not a secret that you two are close.  If you truly have deeper feelings for Prompto, that is wonderful news. It also leads me to believe you are over-thinking everything he does because you desire reciprocation.  Is that an accurate assumption?”

 There was a good minute or two of utter stillness while Noctis mulled the thought over.  Ignis could tell the boy was arguing with himself because he was chewing on his lip with abandon.

 The advisor leaned over and rested his palm on Noctis’s head, a calming gesture.  It worked.  This time when the Prince met his eyes, there was a fierce determination in them.

 “I think he feels the same. I’m just not sure.”

 “Asking would be the quickest way to find out.”

 Noctis laughed. “Yeah, and also the surest way to screw up a friendship.”

 “Or for it to develop into something more.” Ignis sat back and crossed his arms. “It’s clear that you won’t be able to focus on your work until there is a resolution to this matter.  Therefore, I recommend that you talk to your friend.  You can choose to come clean, or dance around the subject, or even to ignore it completely.  But do something.  I will be here for you no matter what happens.”

 Noctis released his lip and dabbed at the blood that now darkened it with his finger.  Slowly, and with the screen titled so Ignis could see what was written, he wrote a message and sent it.

  _Hey, wanna ask you something. You free tonight?_

 The answer came lightning-fast.

  _Always.  Ever at your side, remember?_

 The Prince looked up, a smile on his face.  Ignis couldn’t help but smile back.  He suspected everything would be fine between the two of them and even loosened his collar in order to give Noctis the biggest hug he could muster as the boy dashed out the door. He retrieved his own cell phone from his pocket and looked at the latest message glowing on the screen.

 It was from Gladio, but Ignis’s busy schedule had prevented him from responding earlier in the day.  Besides, he had needed some time to gather his thoughts.

 It was a sticker of a buff man ripping his shirt open, silly grin on his face.  Upon closer inspection, there was something written on the man’s chest.

  _I <3 YOU _

 … It seemed Ignis had given himself his own pep-talk.  And with the night suddenly free, there was no place he’d rather be than with his friend.

  _Gladio, I’m coming over._

  _Sure, you’ve got a key. I’m gonna shower, come on in._

 Surely he hadn’t meant it as innuendo but then again, this was Gladio.  And, as Ignis grabbed his coat and bag and locked Noctis’s apartment door behind him, he realized was in dire need of a shower himself.

 Two birds, one stone.


End file.
